TobeaSultana
by SunpathRainpool
Summary: The Ottoman Empire was a magnificent era, that i am enchanted with. This is Harika Sultana’s story. From Odalisque to Sultana. Enemies and friends. Join her as she narrarates her life, as she wins Sultan Utkan’s pleasure. Until finally, she becomes Valide.
1. Introduction

Chapter 1. Introduction

I had never dreamed of luxury. Nor of the life that was thrust in my hands, forced upon me. I did not wish for jewels nor satin and silk. Yet they were served to me on a silver platter.

What things I didn't deserve I was told I needed. What things were so pagan I wasn't allowed to think about them I was made to love.

Yet now, as I stand proudly behind my son, as I pose for the painting that will take weeks, I remember it all.

I used to be somebody that nobody needed, nobody cared about. Now I stood here , the power behind the throne, an entire harem in my hands.

People used to tell me that I was worth nothing, that I might as well not exist in the eyes of the Sultan.

Yet here I am, a Valide. In charge of things Nisa only dreamed of, and wanted.

I also mourn the loss of a friendship well ruined. Nisa, Rosa to me, had been whisked away with the lavish lives of the people in a harem. She longed to achieve the title Sultana, and command dozens of women and influence the throne.

But, her story is for later.

Yes, I am finally putting Nisa behind me. I am finally snatching my life back from her claws, and I am finally putting my own needs before hers.

Because I learned the hard way that the only way to win the horrible game the harem woman played, was to play rough.

Now, I must start at the beginning, before I forget it all, and before I vanish from this planet like dust in the wind.

Before nobody remembers the name Harika.

I was only 12...

**A/N **

**The story depicted in this book is fictional. It is based off of the Ottoman Empire, yet I have decided to add my own characters into the magnificent time period the Ottoman Empire ruled. It was written for your and my enjoyment, so do just that. Sit back and relax, as I attempt to take you back in time to when harems were the center of the world**


	2. Chapter1

Chapter 1. Introduction

I had never dreamed of luxury. Nor of the life that was thrust in my hands, forced upon me. I did not wish for jewels nor satin and silk. Yet they were served to me on a silver platter.

What things I didn't deserve I was told I needed. What things were so pagan I wasn't allowed to think about them I was made to love.

Yet now, as I stand proudly behind my son, as I pose for the painting that will take weeks, I remember it all.

I used to be somebody that nobody needed, nobody cared about. Now I stood here , the power behind the throne, an entire harem in my hands.

People used to tell me that I was worth nothing, that I might as well not exist in the eyes of the Sultan.

Yet here I am, a Valide. In charge of things Nisa only dreamed of, and wanted.

I also mourn the loss of a friendship well ruined. Nisa, Rosa to me, had been whisked away with the lavish lives of the people in a harem. She longed to achieve the title Sultana, and command dozens of women and influence the throne.

But, her story is for later.

Yes, I am finally putting Nisa behind me. I am finally snatching my life back from her claws, and I am finally putting my own needs before hers.

Because I learned the hard way that the only way to win the horrible game the harem woman played, was to play rough.

Now, I must start at the beginning, before I forget it all, and before I vanish from this planet like dust in the wind.

Before nobody remembers the name Harika.

I was only 12...

**A/N **

**The story depicted in this book is fictional. It is based off of the Ottoman Empire, yet I have decided to add my own characters into the magnificent time period the Ottoman Empire ruled. It was written for your and my enjoyment, so do just that. Sit back and relax, as I attempt to take you back in time to when harems were the center of the world**


	3. Chapter2

**Chapter 2.**

It all started with a stormy day and some wrongs.

Our small seaside town was under the control of a tyrant king, and the king's castle was seized by the Ottoman's.

Mama told us to run, so I slipped my feet into my sandals and threw a light jacket around my nightgown.

Me and Rosa, we ran.

I had my fingers clenched around her arm so she was half pulling me as tears ran down my face.

I knew somewhere deep inside of me I would not see them again.

All of a sudden we heard horses galloping behind us and I turned to see Ottoman soldiers coming after us. I screamed in fear and tried to run faster, but my chest squeezed with the effort and my face was already red.

Rosa stumbled and fell, so we both went crashing into the dust.

I curled up into a ball and hoped they would pass right by me, but then I heard Rosa scream and that was that.

A minute later I was hoisted up onto the back of a horse my arms wrapped around a big mans waist.

To this day I remember the smell of his stinky cotton and how each breath hurt.

I heard Rosa yelling at the guards in Latin, then in Greek, and then in Italian.

But the guards did not seem to know any of these languages, and even if they did, I doubt they would've stopped for Rosa.

They carried us to a ship were we were dumped in the lower, jail side.

A dozen or so other girls were down there, lying on top of one another for warmth.

It smelled bad down there, and I hugged my nightgown closer to me, tears rolling down my dusty face, leaving trails of water that showed the porcelain skin of another life.

Rosa threatened to kill herself and refused to eat.

I was worried about her, so I fed her slowly until she accepted one bite a day.

She grew skin and bones as I watched, so I grew anxious and wished to comfort her in some way.

I fretted about her, wishing to show some kindness, but I see that Rosa/Nisa did not want any kindness at all.

The guards, tired of Rosa came downstairs and shoved the dry and crusty oatmeal into her mouth and down her throat.

Rosa made coughing and strangling sounds and I cried out.

One of the guards slapped me across the face for the noise and so I sank to the ground in fear, rocking myself.

After they left Rosa began to weep loudly so I went up to her and hugged her warmly, not wanting her to freeze in the cold jail.

A girl named Maria picked up a conversation with Rosa and I was left to fend for myself.

So I took care of a small 9 year old dark girl and made sure she stayed alive.

The girl made sure to thank me by always giving me a peck on my cheek, and so I always checked on her.

Rosa and Maria became quick friends and Rosa only called me to warm her or feed her.

I didn't realize it then but I was becoming her servant on that ship, slowly.

It was a year before we landed.

The guards lowered a ladder and we were told to climb up.

Rosa went up first with Maria following.

I went with the dark girl, Sanya was her name.

I relished in the sunlight and blinked my eyes up to the sky, tilting my head.

I stayed beyond the reach of the cruel sailors, who sailed the boat for the Ottomans because they would most gladly take a girl and sleep with her, then keeping her on board.

Sanya was snatched out of my grasp by a burly, short sailor and taken to a cabin.

I gasped and started to run after them when I realized that I would do no good at all.

I never saw Sanya again, but I remember her easy smile and her scrawny cheeks and legs.

Soon we were given fresh clothes, much to my horror at the time as they were only made to be wrapped around your privates and cover the secrets.

I helped Rosa with it, not thinking much of it, but it gave me practice as I would soon be ordered to dress her everyday.

The girl, Maria, wore a disgusted face at the linen we were given and I smiled softly at her.

Maria turned her back and I'm not sure she remembered me ever again. But I would not have remembered me either, just the girl from the past life.

Soon they marched us down the ramp and my eyes widened at the smells, the colors, and the food.

Women wearing barely anything danced in the center square, fishermen wearing only a linen covering what only a wife should see stride amongst rich and poor.

People stared at us and children threw paper dragons at us, I remember crouching down and slipping one into my pocket.

Somehow, it stayed with me until now, and I still keep it with me.

A old lady sat and played a wind instrument, and a snake rose from the basket in front of her.

"Snake charmer." A girl in front of me whispered, her eyes brightening.

The memory is quite strange, as I remember the innocent, non important things. Yet the big things, such as being explained the rules and meeting my future life friend I do not recall.

Yet I have sat through the documents and asked around and have discovered this.

**A/N**

**I hope people read this and I am not writing this for anything. But I am having fun writing it and I presume that's what matters! Hope you enjoyed and I wasn't too graphic on the bedding part.**


End file.
